Love letters
by MadWorldZ
Summary: Sora just wanted riku to say that he loved him, riku wanted to tell him as well but couldnt bring himself to do so. But when something happens to split them apart, was Riku to late to admit his true feeling's? Riku x Sora, Yaoi
1. The end?

"Please!" Sora cried, gripping the rope with all his might " Don't let go!". Riku had no intention of doing so, he was holding the other end of the rope that held the burnet who was dangling above the dark abyss that screamed the words death and trying to pull himself away, trying not to fall himself. The rope was connected to riku's waist to sora's, and the friction of the rope against riku's wrist from holding onto the rope is starting to cut in. The silver haired boy was at the edge of the cliff, and sora…well he fell right in to begin with.

"S-sora!" riku stuttered. " I won't let go, just hold on!" He forced his legs to move backwards in order to pull up sora. No success, all it did was pull both of them closer to the long drop that awaits. Silent tears trickled down his cheeks, as sora thought what he could do to help. Riku tried over and over again, but he was to weak to support them both up, and sora was holding both bags and water jugs on him.

"Drop the items!" Riku grunted. Without hesitation, Sora pulled off his belt that held his bag and watched in horror as the items fell and disappeared into the darkness. Their was no sound of landing, and his heart doubled from the fear that he might be the next to be let go.

"Riku?" Sora looked up towards the boy and his eyes widened with surprise. "Riku!" the silver haired boy slipped, and was now gripping the edge of the cliff. Sweat was dripping down the boys face and onto the burnet, panic shot through sora as he knew he would be responsible for the boys death. More tears formed in his blue depths as he knew what must be done.

"Damn it!" Riku cried. "I-I won't be able to hold on much longer!" slowly his fingers trembled around the dirt of the cliff, as his other hand still held onto the rope sora was gripping.

"Riku…" the tone sora used startled riku. He turned to see the determination shown on sora's face as the burnet stared up to riku's eyes with sorrow. "I want to know something before I die…"

"Don't say that!" Riku said desperately, " Someone help!" he yelled. " Were gonna fall, please help us!!" His grip was loosing, as the rope started to burn his bare skin, blood started to dampen the rope making it more harder to hold onto.

"…do you-" Sora continued with sadness leaking out of his voice. " D-do you love me?" his voice cracked at the end, as he heard a breath hitch above him.

"What…" Riku's eye's grew wide from shock, he almost slipped from the sudden question. "Sora…now's not the time-"

"Do you love me?!" sora cried out, and his eyes narrowing into slit's trying to hide the fear he had and the panic that might show any time soon. " Answer me!!" he yelled, as riku looked away from the burnet.

"I-I don't know…" He finally admitted.

"Please…riku, don't do this to me…tell me, yes or no!" Still getting no answer, sora whimpered as he pulled out a pocket knife that was stashed away safely in his pockets. Riku heard the action as looked down to sora wondering what he was up to, then it hit him.

"Sora!" he yelled " Don't you dare!" He was going hysterical, sora pulled the knife up to the rope as the metal shimmered in the sun. with one more look at riku, sora started to cut furiously at the thick string.

"sora, I said-"

The rope suddenly got lighter. Riku stared in horror as he saw the blue depths that was full of sorrow and fear as it disappeared into the darkness, the scream that escaped sora's lips echoed through-out the abyss filled the air… he was gone. Riku tighten the grip at the rope, as tears filled his vision from the lack of weight. Where the burnet fell into, their was now nothing but the shallow depths of where he hanged.

"Sora!!" he screamed with all his might. Pain, sorrow, shock, all the emotions ran in one. He couldn't bare the pain, and wanted to let go of the handful of ground, and join the same fate he gave sora.

'it's my fault' he thought. Hearing someone's footsteps, he didn't bother to call help, he was to shock, to weak to notice the people pulling him up to land. To weak to notice the soft comforting words they gave him. But all the words he heard over and over again was the name that dragged him more and more into darkness. The shadows around him grew darker and he fell deeper into his mind as they kept on asking him the same question over and over again.

"Where's is he?" _Falling harder_.

"Where is he, Riku?!" _Falling deeper._

"Where is Sora?" _Falling faster. _

All riku had to do to answer everyone's question was to move his head to the side where the edge of the cliff shown. With all blood drain from his face, and a blank expression, his fist still clench to the rope with the blood still dripping down, everyone around him stopped their talking to stare at the direction he was staring.

"Get the chopper!" a man with an orange vest screamed. " We have to find him, their might be still hope!!"

Everyone suddenly was animated, as riku clenched his teeth from crying out. An ambulance zoomed in, and pulled riku up to a stretcher. He was closing up into himself as the words of what sora cried out to him echoed in his mind.

'_do you love me?'_

Should have riku said what he really felt at that time? He should of said what he wanted to say, but now it was to late. Tears where finally streaming down his cheek, as he fell into a deep sleep. " sora" he mumbled over and over again. " Sora, I'm sorry…"

_

Three months have passed, and their was still no sign of the burnet. Riku was out of the hospitals on the second week, as the reporter's scrambled to get the juicy information they begged for. But it was all avail, as the silver haired boy stayed quiet through-out the time.

Under his parents watch, riku avoided everything that reminded him of sora. The park they used to go walking, the baker shop that yuffie's family owned where they ate and laughed together. But the one thing that he couldn't get rid of, was the smell of cinnamon that always arose from sora, the goofy smile he gave when someone teases him or when he was caught doing something., and the look of betrayal he gave riku before the fall.

He shut himself in his room the curtains blocking the rays of the sun to enter, he knew already their was no hope. He knew for sure, the one thing in his life was forever gone, and he will never see him again. Closing his eyes once more, Riku laid himself back on his bed and forced himself to sleep.

Tomorrow's the last day of the burnets favorite summer, and a begging of a school day. He knew that his friends didn't want to see him until things were cleared up and forgiven for. The real hell for him, will have to start the next day, so he will have to get all the sleep he could. Even though the same nightmare repeats, the same scenes play over and over again, he will have to keep fighting until he can't fight no more.

"_Riku?_" a voice whispered.

Startled, riku stood up and looked frantically around his room to see where the voice had came from. All he found was nothing. Was he going crazy? The voice sounded so familiar, it was almost comforting to hear.

Sighing, he threw his head down into his arm when something caught his eye. A white paper stood by his closed window, fluttering gracefully in the wind. Confused, riku got up and opened his window to see what the piece of paper was…their was a closed letter attached to it.

Riku flipped the paper around to see who it was from, and gasped. ' it's couldn't be…' riku thought. ' this has to be someone else's letter..' he flipped it once more, and it was addressed to, none other than, Riku. The letter, had the words to and from, the date was present, and the scribbled name by 'from' written on it was a four lettered word and it stated:

_To: Riku_

_From: Sora_

_Please open with care._

_P.S. Couldn't put in the mailbox… Kairi's next to it._

Riku looked out to the window to see a red haired girl babbling away on her cell phone, and leaning against his mailbox. He chuckled at the memory when sora tried to duck and cover from kairir's on coming rampage. Then riku paused to think… 'wait, does this mean…' his heart doubled as something in him arose that was gone for three months.

Under the words held a folded peace of paper stapled onto it. Riku slid his shaky fingers under it carefully, as the letter stated, and read what had printed on. For the first time in what seemed like a century, He smiled with pure happiness.

**A/N**

Hello, posting a new story again, and wanted to say to everyone to have a happy new year! XD 2010 is going to be killer, whoo! Any-who, i'm done talking to you all so you can go blow stuff up now...seriously i don't even know why i write these author notes, i don't think anyone reads theses anyway... Ka-chow!


	2. Find me Love me

**Disclaimer**: Nu-uh, I don't own KH, or else their will be no one else on the destiny island but riku and sora, then they will be forced to do with each other! XD oh well Se La Vi.

**Blah Blah, A/n: **This story was inspired by a very weird way. I got this love letter that was sent to me by mail (the one you get on a peace of paper), and it was about my childhood friend. So I'm kinda blushing right now at the thought, but hey that's life for ya! Any-who, Review for me my fellow yaoi fans.

**Warning: **not this chapter, but coming soon anyways, this is a yaoi and lemon story. there is going to be violent, a lot of gore and blood, so please turn away if you do not want to read any of that or Yaoi stories…I warned you all. Sigh, I take things way to dramatically.

* * *

**Find me, Love me.**

_The best and most beautiful thing in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.- Helen Keller_

The closed satin blue curtains were dancing in the wind, as a cold breeze shot through them and onto the silver haired boy who was still in shock. The letter that was held tightly in his hand started to wrinkle.

Riku sat on the front of his bed, staring at the letter as the words sank in. the letter that he held, wasn't what he expected at all. Rather confused than satisfied, he moved up the letter to re-read what it said once more:

_

_Dear Riku,_

_Nothing was the same after I fell in my own despair…literally. Just to make sure that you know, it was not at all you're fault. So my heart is being said in this letter, I longed to hear you say those three words to me under our sacred place, but you never did. I longed for you to hold me close where the sun and the earth meets, but you never did. My heart is now broken into a shattered memory of once was, rather than once that could be. So here I say these words once more, I love you. Forever. Will you find me, or will I have to wait for the moment that will never come, to only dream of the words that were never spoken? _

_Find me. I'll be waiting. _

_Sora_

___

What did Sora meant by this letter…, riku thought, Is this the sign that he was still alive? Or was this some sort of sick joke that someone is planning? If not, then why would he want me to find him? Millions of questions ran through Riku's head, not noticing his room door opening and a heavy sigh coming from his Mother, Nadashiko. Standing in the door frame of his room, she crossed her arms over her chest, as she tapped her high heel on the soft white carpet.

"Riku."

No response. She sighed again and walked forward to sit next to her son. "Riku…." shaking him gently, he turned his head numbly at his mother. "…It's been a month already and you haven't gone out of your room." Her eyes grew soft, as she continued. " You know for a fact that he wouldn't want you like this."

"…."

"Riku, please, just stop beating yourself up over this." Rapping her arms around him, she pulled him close to herself. "It's not your fault, accept the fact that his gone and move on." Riku's eye's grew distant, as his hand bald up into a fist.

"…."

"Riku-" she spoke desperately. But stopped when the silver haired boy sat up suddenly, and walked briskly towards the door. Stopping in the middle of the room, he spoke without looking back.

" He's not dead" riku hissed. " so you can go to hell for ever thinking that!"

Nadashiko gasped in shock, as her son ran out of the house. " Riku, where are you going?!" his mother yelled after him. "Riku!!"

He cant be dead, riku thought, he just cant. Tears formed in his eyes as he kept on running. The sky grew dark as rain started to pour down. The ice cold feeling of the water soothed the boy, as he slowed down to a walk. The rain washed over him, as if to try to cleanse his misery and fill his emptiness.

Looking around his surrounding's for the first time, his heart ached once more. The Green grass that glistened as the rain danced onto them, the soft leafs hanging from the branches of the trees, fell dramatically onto the floors. It was his reminder of what happened that day, and he knew where he was. Sora's favorite place to waste his time, the Twilight Town's Garden.

He walked forward, and sat under their tree. The tree itself looked dead, the branches fell limped, as only the few fragments of sora's flower stood tall on the branches. As if it knew sora was gone, life left it with only a few hope stranded on them. Riku sighed and bobbed his head down in defeat.

Suddenly his eye caught something white and damped that laid limply on the ground. Reaching for it, riku's hair matted to his forehead as the rain pounded harder onto the boy. Carefully turning it, he gasped at what it was.

The small index looking paper held the picture of the palm trees with the words, ' Tropical Beaches for Tourist of Twilight Town'. Under it was a little doodle of a pointy haired boy, sticking his tongue out, looking a little childish for ones taste.

"riku." a soft whisper blew past him. He recognized the voice by heart, as a million's of memory's ran through his mind. He grew desperate to have them back once again.

"Sora?" Riku yelled, looking around his surroundings. " Sora, where are you?!" The rain poured harder by the second, as his vision was being blocked by the wall of water. Shadow's and shapes where only seen as he turned frantically.

Seeing a shadow run past him, riku smelled the familiar scent, even though the rain drained all senses, of the cinnamon spice that tickled his nose. A wave of belonging washed over him, as he reached out to the shadow. But he missed.

"Wait!" he yelled after, running after the mysterious figure. Then riku hit something as he reared a corner. "Oof- Ouch…" he stumbled backwards, rubbing his head. The boy he bumped into dropped his umbrella, and the rain drenched through his clothing.

"Aah, are you okay?" the boy asked rubbing his head as well.. Riku looked up, and his eyes widened. "Here, let me-" He was interrupted by Riku pulling him in closely. Riku breathed in the scent that he longed to smell. Rubbing his hand through the boy's spiky brown hair that was now matted to his forehead, he smiled with happiness.

"Sora…" Riku Cried. " Is…is it really you?" He asked, pulling away from the burnet to scan him over. "this is not a dream, right?"

"I…I don't think so.." Sora said slowly. "Are you alright riku?" taking a hold of riku's hand, the silver haired boy nodded. A smile crept up on the boys lips, as he cocked his head to the side. "can I ask you to do something for me then?"

"anything…" Riku whispered. Staring into the blue eye's that reflected his desperate expression. Pulling the boy in for another embrace, he heard him whisper. "Just don't leave me ever again."

"Find me." Sora whispered. Realization dawned Riku, and a wave of sorrow and grief crashed onto him.

Riku awoke tangled up in his bed sheets, the dark room illuminating the fact that it was all but a dream . Gasping for air as sweat dripped down his face, he whimpered at the lack of a certain burnet. Where are you, he thought, you can't be dead…I have to find you now. I need you.

Pulling himself up he threw on a shirt, and pair of pants, then grabbed the suitcase that was stuffed in his closet. Throwing in all the clothes and items he needed for the trip, he slammed the suit case shut. Cringing from the pounding of the empty hole buried deep in his chest, he grabbed the letter that had his sora's hand writing.

"I'll find you." Riku said with fierce determination. The clues sora gave him through the letter should be enough for him to start his search. His home life will have to wait, until he goes to save another. His mother would be devastated about this, but he had to do this in order to find closer, to give him the peace of mind that he is gone. Closing his eyes he wrote the note that would explain what he had to do, but not where he would go.

Judging by the way his parents were snoring, they were dead asleep. Sneaking out of his room, he made sure no footsteps were heard as he carefully put his note of explanation on the Coffee table by his parents room door.

Sighing when he closed the front door behind him, the cool morning breeze greeted the silver haired boy. A shiver ran down his spine as he proceeded forward to the main streets. Memorizing the letter, sora left him clues to where he was now. And he was determined to reach it by the next day.

"Sora." looking up at the darkening sky, he felt the rain coming down onto him just like the dream. "Just hold on."

________

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Ack, to much Salt, this story is getting way to depressing for me to write. So I'm gonna sweetened it up a little in the next Chapter.

Sora: How?

MadWorldZ: you'll see :Gives evil grin: oh yes, you'll all see!! Bwahahaha!!

Sora: I don't like the sounds of that.

MadWorldZ: oh shut up and play dead for a while, and I will start creating my next chapter!

Riku: Yeah, yeah : Grabs sora and opens room door: See ya later then. : Shuts door:

MadWorldZ: ….., What are they doing in their? :Peaks in: Aahh!! :slams door shut: Some thing's are better left unanswered said the wise man… Any-who, I'm going to bed : Hears creaking: on second thought, the couch seems more safer.

Review would be nice, Editing this story will be done ASAP once I get the next one going. Ack, I should start update my stories less frequently. 0_0 ' Thanks' for reading!


	3. One Step Closer to you

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: Okay- Ha ha very funny…people cant take a joke can they? If you read my profile, the joke I am talking about involves a closet- a bait- a camera- and a :ahem: Picture…so I was mad at that time, and wont make you guys suffer for it, so I will change this story from horror- to Romance once again.

Sora: Thank you…I was starting to die from fear here…it was madding!

MadWolrdZ: Rolls eye's: I guess you don't know me yet.

Sora: Huh? Did you say something Danson?

MadWolrdZ: Don't use my real name damn-it! How am I suppose to keep up my cool streak of nicknaming if someone keeps yelling out my real name!

Sora: Oh- like your real name Walter…no wait- It was Thomas…no, not that either.

MadWorldZ: And I'm suppose to be the crazy one. :sigh:

**Disclaimer: **

NO NO NO NO NO NO I DO NOT OWN KH…so please don't sue, thanks for reading!

**Warning: **

You know what, read this and tell me what this has~ go on, see if I care that you didn't read the warning's from the other two chapters! Ha! Crawling back I see…Well, how did it go?

* * *

Chapter 3: Clue's for my Love

Riku move up the steps of the train station and sighed out loud as he walked up to the booth. Their, behind the widow, laid a young woman who was chewing her gum out loud and snapping it with a crackle, her eyes looked over to Riku and a small smile escaped her lips.

"How can I help you cutie." She winked. Riku sighed out loud and that made the woman frown and turn back to her gloomy mood. "Gay?" she asked, arching a thin eyebrow.

"One ticket, thanks." Riku mumbled towards the booth. The smoke was rising from the loud engines that were screeching above his head, as the sidewalks were being crowded with work people and tourist.

The lady behind the booth popped her bubble gum and threw the ticket towards him with a gloomy look as she flipped her silver hair behind her ear, she grabbed a magazine from the desk and kicked back on her seat. Riku dug into his pocket, and handed her the money. Looking back at him- she just sighed more, and shushed him away. "Beat it Kid- Gotta find me some action." She hinted.

Riku caught it, and moved towards the station as he threw his bag over his shoulders. "Sora…" Riku whispered as the doors to the train hissed opened.

___

_The Skies were brightly blue as the sun was shinning down onto the busy crowd of people, the trees were blooming in the warm touch of the sun as the excited hyper boy bounced through the crowd and towards the building that had three gates guarding it. Towing along with the boy, was none other than-_

"_Riku!" Sora cried out as he grasped onto the year older teens hand. "Come on, Come on!!" The burnet jumped excitedly towards the train as the smile spread across his face. Riku chuckled from the sight of the little boy and followed him willingly towards the train. His crystal blue eyes would shoot back at Riku with a warm smile stretching across his lips, causing the silver hair boy to return the smile with one of his own._

"_Okay- Okay, I'm coming!" Riku said, as Sora bounced towards the train booth and gestured for Riku to move faster with his hand. Riku knew all to well why Sora was excited, it was his first and only Train ride he ever took- and making plans to go to Destiny island on a train, he was not able to stop talking about it. "Two ticket's."_

"_O-kee Doki artichoke!" A sliver hair girl sang and threw the ticket's at the boys with a big smile and a small blush on her face. "Aren't you happy to go!" She noted, looking down at Sora with a smile._

"_Yep!" Sora chirped. "Isn't this great, Paine, this is my first train ride ever!!" He bounced up and down on the counter as his smile widened and turned to Riku. Reaching, he grasped the older boys hand and looked up to Riku with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "And Riku's always going to be their for the ride with me, right?"_

_____

"Right…" Riku whispered, clenching his hand into a tight ball, as he yearned for the warm grip the burnet gave when he was next to him. The day was so bright back then, everyone seemed happier back then…but now, the bright blue skies that always showed competition to the burnets crystal eye's, was now covered in dark grey clouds. The buildings and walls seemed to have it's color bleached off themselves. Everything that Sora touched, would turn to bright and warm, but without that angle…everything seems to whither away- missing the feeling of being loved.

Riku entered the train, and the doors hissed to a close. Walking from the spot he was in, he looked for the seat that he and the burnet first sat. Counting the rows of the seats, he found the last chair in the back seat that was still vacant. All of the seats he passed were all collecting dust as for the windows that were opaque from the lack of cleaning. Moving closer towards the seats, Riku gasped.

The chair was…clean as for the window was not so much different. Riku suddenly saw something in the window…or what was on the window. Someone wrote something on it that seemed like a child has written it.

'I will be waiting for you in our sacred place'

Riku read over the message on the window once more, and had to think of what it meant. Which sacred place was there, everywhere where He was with Sora seemed sacred. Then it hit him, the only place where the promise was made and kept, and was the only place where he and Sora would forever be together.

Riku looked out the opaque window, as a smile crept onto his lips, he knew his meeting with the burnet was literally- one stop away.

____

"_Wow!" Sora cried out as he moved out into the open night. The stars above the boy was dancing towards the horizon as the ocean reflected the Skies with it's only way it could find. The beach was giving out a cold breeze that shot through both boys as they stood next to each other in the sand, side by side, staring out into the horizon. "isn't it beautiful!!"_

_Not as beautiful as you are…Riku wanted to say out loud, as his stare towards the dark horizon was giving him a feeling of dread. He did not want the summer days to end so quickly, he wanted more time with his lover, his friend. He wanted to touch, to feel him more before the depart from school will begin. He wanted to…confess. _

_Suddenly, Riku found himself pinned to the ground under the burnet, who was smiling with glee as he cocked his head to the side. "Hey-" Sora scolded as an amuse smile spread across his lips. "-If there's one thing I learn, was to never stop smiling-" the corners of his lips curved up, revealing his teeth as he continued through. "-See, like this!" speaking through his teeth._

_Riku chuckled at the sight, and rolled the burnet off of him. "Hm." Riku grunted. "I will keep that in mind." A smile crept onto his lips unconsciously when he glanced towards Sora._

"_Hai!" Sora chirped, laying back to the sand more, next to the year older teen with a sigh._

_This was his chance. "Sora." Riku said in a husky tone, Sora turned to him with a questioning look as he turned onto his side. "There is something I want to t-tell you." A blush crept onto his cheeks._

"_What is it?" Sora asked, oblivious to where this was heading. "You can tell me anything, Riku, I wont judge you." He reassured the teen with a warm smile._

_Riku gulped out loud and stood up abruptly with his blush darkening even further. He stood there for a minute before he felt a warm hand wrapping around his own. Sora stood up slowly and gave Riku a worried look as he cocked his head to the side, his smile fading slowly. _

"_Riku?" Sora said. "What's wrong?"_

"_I wanted to say…" Riku looked down to the sand that covered his feet completely as a sigh escaped his lips. One of the things Riku hated to do, was to express what he was feeling, and right now…he was put in that position. "…I…I wanted to say…" _

"_Say what?" Sora grew anxious as his eyes scanned Riku's face with curiosity burning in them. "Please Riku, what is it…I cant stand it no more!" Grabbing onto the older boys shirt, Sora was yanking him more closer. "What-Is-It!!" Shaking Riku a little. _

"_I wanted to say…" Riku looked down with a shadow casting over his eyes by his bangs. "…You will never beat me in anything." Riku chickened out, as he stared up to the boy with a strain grin. _

_Sora's eyes bulged out as his face grew bright red. "Oh yeah!" Sora challenged and moved away from the older teen- "Lets race to that tree right there!" _

_Sora pointed, as Riku followed his gaze. It was a tree…but something was odd about it that Riku couldn't put his finger on, was it growing stars?! While Riku was in his thoughts, the burnet took the opportunity to get a head start and dashed ahead of Riku. _

_Reacting quickly, Riku snapped out of his thoughts and ran towards the burnet with an amuse smile on his face, the sand was making it harder to run as it created more resistance against the feet. Each step Riku took caused it to sink under the floor, looking at the burnet- seems he was having the same problem as his face grew bright red while fighting against the sand and for his position to be first. Too bad, Riku passed through him like the wind, as a chuckle escaped the silver haired boy's lips. _

_Finally both boys reached the destination, panting and laughing with joy. Riku looked up with his laugh dwindling and Sora gasping for air greedily with a smile stretching across his lips. Then his gaze looked up to see the tree from the distant…it was stars that were growing off the tree. Riku cocked his head to the side with confusion- then it hit him. With a sly grin he launched himself up the tree with Sora looking after him with a questioning look._

"_Hey Riku, what are you-oof!" A Star landed on the burnets head, and onto the ground. Sora stared at it for a second before realizing what it was. " A Paopu fruit?" Sora asked, looking at Riku who jumped down gracefully and landed on his feet with a light thud._

"_Yes." Riku stared at Sora with pure determination. Riku picked up the Paopu fruit without looking away from the year younger boy, and handed it to him. _

"_R-Riku…" Sora stared at him with wide crystal eyes. "You know what a Paopu fruit symbo-"_

"_Yes, I do." Riku interrupted as Sora took the fruit slowly off Riku's hand, only for Riku to wrap his hands around Sora's._

"_Then why…"_

"_Because…."Riku looked down with a heavy blush._

___________

"I love you." Riku said aloud to himself. That day was suppose to be the day he announced his feeling's to Sora…but instead, he chickened out once more and just simply embraced him. Sharing the fruit afterwards, they pledge there loyalty to one another. But Sora was still waiting…waiting for the unfinished sentence that Riku left hanging. "Sora…I will tell you how I feel…" He said staring out of the window as the train came to a slow stop. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Well, tell me how you think of this one, better than my angry at the world chapter- Right?

Sora: glares: If you do that one more time I will kick your-

MadWorldZ: Well- look at the time, Can I have Reviews for this chapter Pretty please? I would give out cookies to you guys but Sora ate it all like a pig-

Sora: HEY!! I didn't eat them!

MadWolrdZ: Right :rolls eyes: Cookie Monster~ No seriously change your TXT name, it's not hot at all.

Riku: I like it :smirks at Sora:

Sora: Why are you giving me that look? Riku? Rhe-e-ku- ACK!

Riku: throws sora over shoulders, walks to room: See you guys tomorrow.

Sora: No! Wait! Aghh! :door slams.

MadWolrdZ: Aint that nice-Wait a minute…DAMN IT how many times do I have to say this!! STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!! :sigh: time to change the sheets again…Review please while I get the bleach bottle.


	4. Reunited

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: You wait Sora- someday I will make a comic of us- and you'll be sorry!!

Sora: Yeah right- like you would do that. :rolls eyes:

**Disclaimer**

MadWorldZ: I will someday!! :yells at copyrights: :fist in air: You wait and see, God as my witness! :thunders: ….must be a storm coming, yeah that's what it is. :nods: :walks away:

**Warning**

….NO, I will make you suffer. I am not a parrot so I will not keep saying it- YOU HEAR ME!!

Sora: Huh? What? Did you say something parrot?

MadWorldZ: …:sigh: never mind. :cries off:

**THNK U!! **

MsSupreme~ and jtwsnw20 Thanks for the Reviews! XD_ Love's ya~

* * *

_**Chapter: Reunited **_

The doors hissed open, revealing the suns stretched arms, as Riku flinched at the sudden light that shot into his blue crystal eyes. There was a dark blue sky that had the shades of orange and red that surrounded the suns rays- with the afternoon mist floating through the mountains and onto the cliff that had a sakura tree wildly growing.

Riku took a step out as the business people burst and scattered out of the train, all sharing the same grim look and an expressionless faces. The train door hissed to a close behind the silver hair boy, and moved with a loud whistle into the horizon. Riku took a deep breath and moved towards the blossomed Sakura tree with a determine look. There the lonely bench stood under the blossom tree, covered in the sakura peddles that scattered all onto the deep green grass. He moved towards the bench, and slowly sat himself as he looked out into the horizon.

"I'm here…" Riku mumbled to himself. The wind blew wildly passed him, shoving the sakura peddles into the air, making them dance around the teen as he buried his head into his hands with a loud sympathy sigh. "What now…?"

'Say it…'

Riku was startled, and looked around him with pure anxiousness. The voice sounded oh- to familiar, as it brought a wave of comfort onto him. "Sora?!" He abruptly turned to see where the voice was emitting from. "Please- Sora- Where are you?!"

'Please…' The voice spoke through the wind. 'Say it…'

"What…Say what?!" Riku cried, his hands balling into a fist. He stood up, with his eyes shutting tightly shut with tears strolling down his cheeks. "Please, I don't know what you want me to say!" Riku pleaded. "I need you!"

'Do you love me?' the voice spoke, sadness was heard in it's voice. Riku looked around him, 'Am I going crazy?' Riku thought 'What was Sora asking…that if Love him?

Riku knew the answer all to well, he wouldn't have gone through the country- stay in depression for three months- keep himself locked up and isolated from the world, just because it was his friend….no it was deeper than that. The cinnamon smell that he craved to have once more- the ocean blue eyes he yearned to see again, he needed _him. _He needed…to confess.

"Yes…" Riku whispered, his fist tightening as he moved them down to his sides. "Damn it- I do…Of course I do…you were the only one I loved, my one and only…." His voice started to rise more as more tears strolled down his cheeks, "Sora, I love you!"

The words echoed, and the wind suddenly stopped. The sakura blossoms moving gracefully down, and onto the silver hair boy. Their was no response…how could there be, he must have looked crazy for yelling at the cliff itself. Riku's balled up fist, slowly released as his head limply fell and his hair covering his face.

"Huh…I guess I am going crazy" Riku chuckled bitterly at himself.

Suddenly, a warm grasped wrapped around his. Riku flinched, and abruptly turned to gasp in shock at what stood in front of him…a warm smile greeted Riku as his other hand moved to wipe the tears away from Riku's cheeks. Spiky brown hair glimmered in the suns ray, as his warm smile grew wider with his ocean blue eyes poured into Riku's. In a split second, Riku embraced the boy with a tight grip and buried his head into the spikes and inhaled deeply, his eye's wide with shock. The burnet returned the action simply by wrapping his hands around Riku's waist.

"I finally found you…" Riku mumbled into the burnets hair. "Sora, It's really you…I-I-I'm not dreaming right…?" More tears started to trickle down his cheeks. " because if it is, I don't ever want to wake up…"

A chuckle escaped Sora's lips, as he looked up to see the sorrowful look in Riku's eyes. "Well, if you are- then we both are sharing the same dream." He cocked his head to the side with his smile still not giving away, it made Riku feel all warm once more. Sora could feel Riku's grip tightening behind him as he was pulled more closer.

A hand lifted the burnets chin as he blinked confused at the year older teen's boy action. There was pure determination in his face, as the blue crystal depths were dancing in the suns rays. Riku studied the boys face with a great amount of satisfaction, before he pressed his lips against the soft rosy lips of the burnets.

Sora was shocked by the action as his hands moved up and between them, as Riku pushed the boy closer- if it was possible. Sora moaned in satisfaction as he stood on his tip-toes in order to deepen the kiss, and pulled down on Riku's shirt in order to push him more closer. A chuckle escaped Sora lips as he pulled away and a small hiss of disapproval came through Riku's.

"So-" Sora said with an arch eyebrow. "- I had to fall to my doom, wait three long months, and set up this whole ordeal in order for you to say that you-" Riku cut off Sora's sentence by entering yet another passionate kiss, as he moved his hands through the brown spikes and grasped them. Sora hitched a yelp, and stared at Riku with a questioning look.

"You-" Riku hissed, as he started to trail down the kisses along the burnets neck. A small blush escaped onto Sora's cheeks as Riku's voice grew deep and husky. "Better not do that to me again." Riku warned.

Sora chuckled as Riku's warm breath tickled down onto his neck. "So…" Sora closed his eyes as he spoke, Riku was trailing his kisses back up and onto Sora's cheeks. "What do we do now?" Sora said, grabbing onto Riku's silver hair, as he suddenly jumped when Riku's tongue slipped over the burnets skin and slithered over to the burnets lips.

"Well…" Riku said, as his lip moved over Sora's whenever he spoke a word. "…let's begin with this reunion first…okay?" He whispered. Sora nodded silently, as there lips met once more together, this time with desperation.

They both knew that this was just another step towards the problem that awaits at home, but for now they will just keep the moment to themselves…just a little bit longer. Sora was the first to break the kiss in order to take a breath of air, as Riku moved his hands down to the burnets waist and smiled gently at his lover.

"Umm, Riku?" Sora looked up with a half smile. "Can you keep this between us…I don't want my parents to find out."

Understanding dawned Riku as he nodded. "Yeah- don't worry." He said, pecking his lips on Sora's forehead. "I know how they are- I will never do anything to provoke them."

"thanks Riku…for everything." Sora sighed, leaning his head against Riku's chest.

"Anything for you…" Riku pulled the boy closer to him and leaned his head into Sora's spiky brown hair and closed his eyes in order to give himself the right closer.

_Snap._

Little did they know, a certain red hair girl was hiding in the corner of the train station with a camera to her face. The smirk she wore was nothing of the pure hearted, as her eyes glistened with mischievous. Twirling- she clipped her camera shut and moved back into the shadow's of the corners.

"Well-Well." She said, looking down at the picture of the boys that were embracing each other with passion. "I guess little Sora is back…I wonder what will happen when he finds out, that I have there little secret right here."

Skipping back, she jumped aboard on the next train back toward Twilight town- with the black mail she needed in order to get the 'Quality' time she needed with her Riku.

* * *

**A/N**

Sora: RIKU!! :struggles in chair-rope tightly on him: Uwah, MadWorldZ get me untied- NOW!

MadWorldZ: Riku said, 'don't untie Sora- until I get the syrup…or some jazz like that.

Sora: NANI?! What does he plan to do with the-

MadWorldZ: That goes for you Naruto- except sasuke doesn't like sweets- so it's going to be soup instead.

Naruto: WTF?! :hangs from ceiling:

:door swings open: :Riku and Sasuke stands in doorway with evil smirks.

Sora: mep.

A/N P.S. R/R Please.

Want to see my A/N comics? HA! I showed you So-Ra! Bwahahahaha! Oh- sorry…a-hem, well it's on this sight, if you want to see that and my other comics- join me at the sight on my profile- if you want to...sorry if it's kinda plain- i just started awhile ago! I'm kinda working on my comics, our club is trying to express our indiviual idea's of how a yaoi comic should go...okay gotta stop talking~ See ya!


	5. Promise

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Hello everyone, Missed me!

Sora: No.

MadWorldZ: Uwah?! Oh…forgot you were here…

Sora: What?! You chain me up and forget me?! :struggles: Get me untied!

MadWorldZ: I don't even know why I bother…maybe I should tape you mouth :brings out tape:

Riku: pops out randomly: Yeah! I got the whip cream!

Sora: No!!!

Disclaimer

KH?! Give me! Give me! Give me!….but give me never did get…:sigh:

**Warning**

….Why should I warn you- when you are going to be asking again?! You know what- go and read the story and see what the warning is going to be about- go on- I'll wait. :two seconds later: Ha!- Crawling back I see, what did we learn?

Sora: :gasp for air: Why didn't you just say so….:collapses:

**THNK U!**

jtwsnw20, MsSupreme, Shaxira Thanks for the reviews! Love's ya! I would give out cookies…but Sora at them all-

Sora: you have no proof! :wipes crumbs off of mouth:

MadWorldZ: That's it! Riku attack! :Riku jumps Sora: Ha- I win! :Riku carries Sora: :walks off:…wait, no! Stay out of my room!

* * *

Chapter 5: Promise

Lights above the boys, were slowly awakening above them as the suns last hands that stretched across the blue skies slowly died down. With it's last pride, a blinding white light shot across the horizon, and vanished along with the sleeping sun- only to be replaced by the dancing's stars above the ocean clear waters. The night was quiet, as the busy crowds of people suddenly vanished from sight- giving the privacy the boys needed as they walked towards the train station.

Hand in hand, Riku led the burnet towards an empty chair and both boys slowly sat down next to each other with the smile still evident on there faces. Relief, was all that could be excused for, as the heavy weight was finally lifted. Everything was going to be okay, Riku assured himself…a light breeze shot through them, and Sora shuddered delicately from the winds attack and wrapped his hands around himself.

Riku looked at him disapprovingly and shrugged off the over-coat he had on- and threw it over the burnets shoulders. Sora looked up at the silver haired boy and beamed at him "Thank you." He said and leaned his head against Riku's chest with a sigh.

"For what- I just gave you a coat." Riku said, as he leaned into the spiky brown hair and inhaled once more, as he slyly moved his hand over Sora's shoulders to pull the burnet closer to himself. Sora shook his head.

"No- Not just the coat…" Sora looked up to Riku and blushed when there faces were inches away from each other. Riku saw the blush, and a small smile escaped his lips as he leaned closer in order for there lips to touch lightly as Sora continued, his eyes fluttering to a close as Riku's hand moved under Sora's chin and tilled his head back a little "…For coming back…for not giving up on me…all this time- I thought you didn't care and-"

Sora was cut off, as Riku pushed there lips together once more, as a moan escape through Sora's lips as he pushed himself closer to the year older teen, the kiss was urgent and passionate. It didn't last long though- as the piercing sound of the trains whistle shot through the quiet environment- causing them to jump a mile high and fell back to reality as there eyes shot towards the train that was halting to a slow stop.

Riku heard a small chuckle escape Sora's lips and looked down with a questioning look at the burnet. "What's so funny?" Riku asked, as he cocked his head to the side. Sora looked up to him and shook his head with a goofy grin spreading across his features. "Oh- so it's like that, huh?" Riku teased.

Sora yelped as Riku pushed himself onto the burnet with a sly grin, and pinned the boy's wrist to the bench. "O-kay, Okay!!" Sora giggled as Riku bend forward to brush his lips lightly over the sensitive neck of Sora's "It was the expression on your face- now stop, that tickles!" Sora playfully shoved the older teen off of himself, and more giggles escaped his lips.

Riku smiled gently and grabbed the burnets hand to pull him to his feet and tow the boy towards the train that opened it's door with a welcoming hiss. Sora smiled at his lover and started to skip along Riku's side with his smile growing wider, as they entered the train and was led towards the seat in the back. The opaque glass seemed to shut out some of the light the moon was making- giving the seated area a more quieter place that seemed to be hidden from the world.

Sora sat next to the window as Riku plopped next to him, and slyly moved his hand over the burnets shoulder, pulling himself closer to the boy. A blush escaped onto the burnets cheeks, the darkness hiding his redden cheeks from the older boy as he spoke in a soft whisper.

"This seems to bring back memories…" Sora sighed as his eyes looked up to Riku's. Even though it was covered by the darkness- his exotic eyes sparkled in the darkness with excitement. " What?" Sora asked, as he cocked his head to the side.

Riku chuckled slightly and leaned into the spiky hair and inhaled the cinnamon hair, this he could never get tired of, and with a sigh he looked down with a crooked smile. "That was exactly what I was thinking…"

______

_The burnet shot his head out through the window as his brown spiky hair was blown through the wind, the train was moving in incredible sped- making the objects into a blur as it passed by. A smile spread across the burnets lips as his eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked up to the clear blue skies with the sun's rays stretching across them. _

_Suddenly, something yanked the boy back in- as he fell into the year older boy's lap. "Hey!" Sora whined looking up at Riku with his bottom lip sticking out. "Why did you do that?!" Riku moved the boy off his lap with a blush creeping onto his cheeks._

"_You're going to fly out of that window-" Riku noted, turning his face to hide the small smile on his face at the thought "- and I will have to jump out and get you."_

_Sora cocked his head to the side, then narrowed his eyes at the boy "Yeah right-" Sora snorted as he started to climb towards the window. "Like that would happen-" Sora was cut off as he was yanked back down and a growl escaped Riku's lips. The burnet turned to see a pair of eye's narrowing at him, as he was pulled down to the seat._

"_I'm serious, It's to dangerous-" Riku said in a clip tone, and pulled the boy closer to himself. "I don't want you to get hurt- kay?" Sora was quiet as the words sunk in, then he looked up to Riku with a questioning look. Riku noticed the boys staring and looked down to see the blank face of the burnets "What?" Riku asked._

"_Why?" Sora asked, His ocean blue eyes widening with curiosity. _

_Riku tensed suddenly, and just looked away to hide his blush from the crystal blue eyes that were still awaiting the answer. Finally, Riku spoke in a soft whisper "I don't know, I just don't want your parent to be upset, that's all…" Riku's hand balled up into a tight fist on the table._

_Sora's eyes closed as he hid the disappointment that washed over him like a tsunami on a small island. He turned to look out the window in silence, as his hands balling into a fist in his lap. Riku felt a pang of regret in his choice of words and turned to Sora with a sorrowful look, his hand reaching towards Sora to comfort him- but then stopped when the burnet turned suddenly at Riku with a huge grin on his lips._

"_Okay!" Sora said his smile was strain, as his eyes grew gentle, as he grabbed Riku's hand from the table and held it into his own. "Thanks for coming with me Riku!" Sora chirped._

_Riku stared at the boy with silence, then a small smile escape onto his as he moved his hands through Sora's hair and ruffled them a little "Anything for you." he said with his smile growing._

"_Yep!" Sora giggled, then looked up at Riku with his eyes growing wide as they lit up with pure determination. "Can we go hiking to the Sakura tree Riku! Pleease!" Sora said with his eyes growing pleading. Really- how could anyone turn that down?_

_Riku chuckled. "Of course." Riku said, Sora cheered as he pumped his hands in the air, then swung them around Riku's shoulders as the burnet embraced the boy in a tight hug._

"_Yay!" Sora sang " I can try out the new kit I got from my mom today!" Riku chuckled at the over motivated boy, and slowly put his hand onto the boys back to tighten the embrace with a small blush escaping onto his. _

"_Okay Sora, don't go sticking your head out the window-kay…?" Riku whispered into the burnets ear, Sora just giggled more- still not releasing his grip around the boys neck. "…You better not do anything dangerous at the cliff either."_

_Sora pulled back to look into Riku's crystal blue eyes that drowned in worry "Riku- What could possibly happen- it's not like I will fall off or anything." Sora cocked his head to the side as a goofy smile spread across his face._

______

Riku smiled as he looked down at the sleeping boy that was wrapped in his arms securely. The night was quiet and peaceful, as the train itself was empty and drowned in the shadows of the night. Riku looked out the window to see some stars that were dancing along the dark skies. Riku looked back down at the peaceful sleeping boy, his features angelic as the soft white light emitting through the opaque glass was making his face glow with innocents.

Brushing the burnets bangs away from his face to get a better look, he leaned down and gave a light kiss over the burnets soft lips. A smile stretched across the unconscious boy, as he snuggled closer to the year older boy and sighed. Riku's smile escaped his lips as he leaned into the spiky brown hair and closed his eyes as he listened to the lullaby of Sora's breathing, his hands tightening around the burnet possessively.

"I will never do anything to hurt you, Sora…" Riku whispered into Sora's hair. "…I will forever be with you…I promise." Exhaustion took over Riku and he to fell into his dreams. The train's doors hissed to a close, and began to move, leaving the sacred place where the Sakura peddles danced across the rails with the winds soft melody. Next stop- home.

* * *

A/N

MadWorldZ: Sorry- to tired to type anymore…Review?

Sora: Yeah- it sucks.

MadWorldZ: Your lucky my gun is not near my hand…or else I would shoot you…:collapse:

Sora:….Yes! Now I can eat the rest of the cookies! :runs off:


	6. Homecoming

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: ~I'm back!! XD So sorry I was not here earlier!

Sora: Ewww- it's you. Why are you here- I thought we were at your profile ruining it in a karaoke sing off.

MadWorldZ: I feel so beloved. Any-who, Sorry for the long wait- but I had so much stuff to break down in school wide work- and could not return to any of my stories- so I will try to update as much as possible. ~ YAY for retarded teacher's! XD

Sora: ~Just a small town girl- living in a lonely world~

Riku: ~Took the midnight train going A-knee-where!

MadWorldZ: …Damn, not again…as long as she's not here I'm happy.

Gran: ~Just a city boy- born and raised in south Detroit, took the midnight train going A-knee-where!~ choco!

Choco: Choco?

MadWorldZ: Kill me now….

**Disclaimer:**

MadWorldZ: ~Sleepy head, Sleepy He-aa-aad.~ I don't own no KH, I wish upon a star but all I got from that was a TRO from that star.

Warning:

….Eh- might as well. It has Bad-stuff, and if no like'e no read'e, Got it? :nods slowly:

Sora: …Huh?

**Thank You For the Review! XD**

_Shaxira, MsSupreme,Jtwsnw20~ **Thanks! **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

Riku's eyes slowly opened as the whistle of the train pierced through the air once more, as the moon's rays illuminated through the opaque glass and onto the soft marble table laid in front of the boys. Riku looked around his surrounding's- confused at first from where he was- then smiled warmly as the boy in his arms stirred a little. Leaning forward, Riku planted a soft kiss in the boy's spiky hair with his smile widening- when the small burnet gave out a yawn and rubbed his eyes from the tiredness.

"Hello, my love." Riku whispered in Sora's ear , inhaling the scent that emitted off his brown spikes to sense the cinnamon spice, and welcomed the comforting, familiar smell. Sighing in relief, his grip tighten possessively around Sora's shoulders. "I love you."

Sora looked up to the silver hair boy with a blush creeping onto his cheeks, as a small giggle escaped his lips from Riku nibbling on his earlobe. "Love you too, Riku." Sora chirped, then gave out another heavy yawn as his aqua eyes started to droop. Riku frowned with worry.

"You're tired- go back to sleep." Riku said, lightly pecking his lips onto Sora's forehead. Sora just shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of himself. "Sora, don't force yourself to stay awake- go back to sleep my love."

"But- I want to stay awake with you." Sora pouted. Riku chuckled and brushed his fingers lightly over Sora's bottom lip, as his other hand started to push the burnet closer to himself.

"Don't worry- I'll be here when you awake, Kay?" Sora looked up at Riku's features to see the gentile smile, as a hand ruffled through his cinnamon spikes. "Please rest." Riku said.

Sora gave in and leaned his head against Riku's chest, as his eyes fluttered back into a close to be in gulped in his dreams once more. Riku smiled at the innocents in his tight embrace, still not believing this was real- he looked outside into that dark night- deep in his thoughts as his eyes grew distant once again. After a minute or two, the tiredness took over him and fell into unconsciousness.

___

A light pierced through the opaque window- making Riku wince at the sudden intrusion. Yawning- Riku rubbed his eyes with both of his hands- then went stiff and jumped at the lack of warmth. His eyes shot back down to where Sora was, only to find and empty space in front of him where the brunet sat. His eyes widened in panic and fear if the burnet disappeared into thin air- his hands frantically searched the chair for the missing boy.

"S-Sora, Sora?!" Riku cried out, his vision blurring from the tears that would threaten to brim over as he screamed the brunets name once more "Sora!!"

"Riku?!" The voice yelled from behind the silver hair teen, worried was evident in it. Riku turned to see Sora briskly approaching him- his features drowned with concern as his crystal blue eyes would glow in the suns rays with worry. "Riku what's wrong?!"

A heavy sigh of relief escaped Riku's lips as he shot off his chair and quickly grabbed the boy for a secure embrace- and sighed again when the warm feeling that was missing returned. Tears freely escaped his eyes as it silently ran down along his cheeks, inhaling the scent of the cinnamon spikes- that never changes.

"Where did you go…I thought…I thought…" Riku mumbled, his hand reaching down to Sora's chin and lifted to scan his face. Sora's expression was reflecting his own as the brunet reached up to gently brush away the tears that were replaced with even more. "I though you left again.." Riku said sheepishly- embarrassed at having such an idea.

"I'm sorry Riku…" Was all Sora could say for the moment, and reached up to softly peck his lips onto Riku's. Then stared into the exotic blue eyes that seemed strain, a frown evident on his lips as his hands tighten behind Sora. A small smile escaped onto Sora's lips as he cocked his head to the side. "I will never leave you- Riku."

"I know." A smile escaped onto his, pushing the burnet closer to himself as he leaned down to brush his lips over Sora's rosy lips. "Just thought- that's all."

The train's door hissed open- revealing the sun's rays in full force, and spilled onto the boys that squinted through the sleeping sun's hands that touched them. They finally made it home- Twilight town, the city was sparkling like the sea itself as the lights danced through out the shadows of the quiet city- hushes of the wind whispered pass the two boys as they moved out of the train. Hand in hand, the salt air filled there lounges as the lights above them slowly awaken.

"Riku!" A voice cried out- The boys turned to see a woman running up to them, her silver hair tied up into a tight pony tail with a thin strand of hair hung loosely in front of her. Her features were dressed in pure worry and relief as her eyes drowned in tears. "Where did you go- I was worried sick!" She cried.

"Mom-I'm fine…" Riku said- His mother wrapping around him with a tight embrace around her son, silent sobs were muffled as she started to cry even harder. Suddenly she stopped- and stomped on Riku's foot with the back of her heel. Riku flinched as Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't you ever do that to me again- I swear if you-" Her eyes narrowed at Riku into even slits, then averted them to Sora- Just noticing his present. "And who might this be- hm?" She said- arching a thin eyebrow towards Sora as she wiped away the last tear that ran silently down her cheek.

"I-I'm Sora…" Sora murmured softly- looking down with his cheeks heating up from the pair of eyes that shot towards his direction. He didn't look up as a sharp gasp escaped through Riku's moms lips- her eyes widened as her hands reached to cover her mouth. Averting her eyes towards Riku then back at Sora, with pure anxiousness.

"You…You're the missing boy?" She whispered, her face growing pale as Sora nodded silently. Riku's hand gripped tighter around Sora's hand to assure him, as the burnet looked up towards Riku with a crooked smile. "…Oh my…" was all she said, before standing up straight and her face growing blank.

"She's thinking." Riku whispered into Sora's ear as he reached around the burnets waist to bring him closer into a secure embrace. "Don't worry- your shaking like a leaf right now." Riku chuckled.

"She looks like she's seen a ghost- Riku." Sora mumbled bitterly towards the ground. A frown was slowly appearing on his lips. "I don't really think coming back is such a good idea Riku…."

Riku looked towards Sora with a surprise look, then leaned down to burry his face into Sora's hair to inhale the scent that emitted off of his spikes. "Then what do you want to do- I'll be okay with anything, as long as your with me…"

Riku's mom stared at the boys with silent's, noticing how close they were and they way they were embracing each other, she just kept her stance in the shadows- watching what was played out in front of her. Sora was giggling as Riku started to breath hard into his spikes- the way her son was embracing the burnet and the way he was kissing the top of Sora's head- she was disappointed in him deeply.

Suddenly… Riku smiled. Her eyes grew gentile as she leaned against the wall beside her, watching the smile stretch across Riku's lips, his laugh as Sora started to pout and cross his hands in front of himself. She caught herself chuckling along with him- then stopped to touch her lips and notice the smile that was there.

"Riku-" She spoke, causing both boys to flinch and move away to create space between them- except for there hands that stayed lock together. She let out a heavy sigh- knowing that her son wont want her to know about the relationship- by his body language. As a mother she will expect that he will tell her soon- but for now- if he wants to keep it secret, she cant push him to tell her. "Let's go home- I think Sora will need to stay at our place- I don't want his parents to get a heart attack when there supposedly dead son- just walks through the door in such a random time."

With that said- they followed Nadashiko towards the parked car that was hidden under the cherry blossom tree that was wilting with sadness. Riku looked up to the tree- and noticed the small buds that were growing along with the green leafs that were glimmering in the lights ora. A smile reached onto his lips as he looked back to the year younger boy that was humming a tune and swinging both of there hands while he skipped lightly across the pavement.

_____

The ride towards the house was silent- as both boys sat in the back besides each other with there hands still locking together- there fingers intertwined with one another. Sora's head leaning against Riku's shoulder as he snored silently in his dreams- While Riku stroked the spiky hair of the brunets, his eyes growing distant as he stared at the unconscious boy.

Nadashiko observed the boys from the rearview mirror- driving into the familiar neighborhood, as she turned into the driveway. Killing the engine- she turned to Riku and motioned him into the house, and stepped out to walk briskly towards the door. Riku picked up the sleeping boy into his arms and carried him over to the house where his mother opened the door for him.

"Put him in the guest room." She whispered as she stepped in to close and lock the door behind herself. Riku moved silently up the stairs- carefully carrying the boy and trying not to disturb him- he moved into the guest room and silently laid the boy onto the soft bed. Covering the small boy- he kissed the tops of Sora's head and a small smile unconsciously stretched across the burnets lips as he curled into his blanket.

A small smile spread across the silver hair boys lips, as he brushed his hands through the cinnamon spikes. Then moved silently out of the guest room and closed the door but not fully- only to leave a small crack of light into the room.

"Riku- is he still asleep?" Riku jumped a mile high from the voice that spoke from behind him and turned to see his mother carrying a tray of fresh hot cookies. Riku nodded and followed his mother down stairs, the smell of the sweets tickled his taste buds. She sat the tray down on the counter and motioned him to take one- and without hesitation, grabbed a couple to scarf down his throat and ignoring the burning sensation it gave. His mother sighed with disapproval "I will get dinner started- I would be a bad mother for only feeding my son cookies, when he is clearly starving."

Riku chuckled with a mouth full, making his mother laugh from the sight. "Thanks mom." Riku managed to say, as another cookie fell victim to his hunger. "For everything…hey- where did dad go?" Riku said- looking around for another disappointed face.

"Well- you know how he is." Nadashiko said, turning the burner on as she diced up some vegetables from the refrigerator. "Work, Work, Work- he didn't notice you were gone when he left three days ago…but you nearly gave me a heart attack when I read the letter you left." She looked up to Riku- giving him 'The Eye®' and turning back to the dicing of the vegetables.

Riku chuckled sheepishly as he forced down the last bit of the cookies- saving the rest for his love that was sleeping peacefully in the guest room. Nadashiko threw the vegetables into the fryer- causing Riku's stomach to talk back at the aroma that floated through the house.

Suddenly- Riku heard a voice cry for him upstairs, It sounded petrified. His heart skipped a beat as he sprinted towards the stairs and flew towards the room with no time flat- and burst through the doors with a concern look spread threw his features.

"What's wrong?" Riku said- walking towards the bed were the burnet sat up, tears strolling freely down his face as his crystal blue eyes looked up towards him. Riku leaned down next to Sora- wrapping his hands around Sora's shoulders- giving comforting words to stop the tears from falling. After a minute or two- the boy stopped, and Riku looked at him with a worried look. "Are you okay- my love?"

"Mm." Was all that came through Sora's lips, Riku awaited for an answer- but when Sora didn't say anymore, He sighed and pulled up the boy to his feet.

"Come on- lets eat." Riku said in a low voice- causing the burnet to blush a scarlet red, and clung onto Riku's waist. The older boy chuckled and towed Sora and himself towards the kitchen where his mother was setting up the dishes that was piled with steamy fried rice- and shrimp that was boiled to perfection. Both boys drooled over the sight.

"Okay- dinner is served!" Nadashiko chirped, then the phone rang in the living room with annoyance. "I'll get that, you boys start eating." She smiled brightly, and headed towards the living room to answer the singing technology.

"Itadakimasu!" Sora sang before diving into his plate, and nearly breathing down his food. Riku stared as the boy kept gulping down his food- then nearly choking on a piece of shrimp in the process. Riku sighed as he passed the cup of water to the boy and lightly patting the boy's back.

"Careful my love-" Riku spoke gently, whipping away the crumbs around the brunets mouth before lightly pecking his lips onto them. Then pulled away to see the blush returning with full force onto the younger boy's cheeks. Riku chuckled as he cocked his head to the side with amusement. "Don't want to loose you to fried rice- Kay?"

"Kay.." Sora mumbled, then looking up to Riku with a sheepish smile.

______

"No…I'm not sure why…" Nadashiko murmured into the phone- looking behind her constantly to check if anyone was eavesdropping, then continued. "I noticed as well…but why would they?" She stayed quiet as the other line started and nodded with agreement.

The living room was all to quiet as a soft light from the moons rays started to sneak into the room and crawling along the floors. The brush of the wind blew against the window panels causing the glass to shutter delicately against the wind.

"…I will- And to make sure- he will remain dead." She said, before looking towards the kitchen with her eyes narrowing at the sound of a glass shattering and a sharp gasp. "…It's for his own good…Right?"

* * *

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: …No I say! I will end it for now…and will continue this story…eventually.

Sora: Eventually?! What do you mean by that?!

MadWorldZ: I mean I will never come back to this story- and forever make it a lost and never found ending. :rolls eyes:

Sora: What?! Why would you do that!! :cries off into room:

MadWorldZ: I hope he knows I was being sarcastic…oh well- Review please? :dog attack choco doll: Nooooo!!! Not again! :whips out gun: DIE- DIE- DIE!!! :shoots randomly:


End file.
